


A Lack of Interest

by Asexual_Enjolras



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: ABC Cafe | Red and Black, Asexual Character, Asexual Enjolras, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Courfeyrac being Courfeyrac, Enjolras Has Feelings, Enjolras Was A Charming Young Man Who Was Capable Of Being Terrible, Eventual Enjolras/Grantaire, French Revolution, Good Friend Combeferre, Grantaire being Grantaire, Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform, Les Amis de l'ABC Shenanigans, Les Misérables Spoilers, M/M, Pining Enjolras, Pining Marius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asexual_Enjolras/pseuds/Asexual_Enjolras
Summary: When Marius begins to pine about his new found love for a woman named Cosette, Enjolras begins to grow frustrated. And an argument sparks between he and Grantaire about the importance of love within their society. One believes that love has no place, and the other is a hopeless romantic.And Enjolras is asexual.He does not find any interest in sex. He has a lack of interest in performing, speaking of or learning about sex. And his friends can barely understand it. Though, with a little help from Grantaire, Enjolras soon begins to understand that asexuality is perfectly fine. And that love does have a place and a purpose in society after all.





	A Lack of Interest

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, 
> 
> I have always seen Enjolras as asexual. Always. And I have wanted to write about it for so long. So here it is. 
> 
> I am asexual myself, so the way that Enjolras feels reflects on my experiences. It does not signify how every asexual person feels. Just a quick disclaimer. This may not be 100% how other asexual people feel about the matter.
> 
> Thank you.

***

Enjolras stood above the group of friends with a natural confidence. Combeferre and Courfeyrac sat either side of his feet, and Marius had taken a chair beside Grantaire and Joly. Their group had been friends for years. And Enjolras had taken it upon himself to push for a better France, a France that was free from monarchy and blasphemous rulers. 

"Listen, Enjolras, please sit down and relax with us." Courfeyrac tried. Combeferre knew for a fact that his efforts were pointless; there was no way that their friend would stop planning for their small riot in the city centre. "Please, it is not for another three months." 

"There is no use trying, Courf, our Apollo could never rest." Grantaire's crooked teeth sniggered, winking at their blonde leader as he scoldered him with a hasty gaze. Grantaire was forever teasing Enjolras. Combeferre had become accustomed to hearing Enjolras' rants about their brunette acquaintance. 

"Grantaire is correct. There is no time for me to 'rest'." Enjolras said, his voice filled with disinterest in their conversation.

"Somebody take note; Apollo agrees with me." Grantaire took a swig of his wine. Enjolras groaned at the smaller man. He hated alcohol and he despised the idea that anyone would drink it as often as Grantaire did. It could hardly be good for him. Grantaire was an idiot anyway, but when induced with wine, he becomes annoyingly cocky and irritating. Often, Enjolras finds himself wondering if Grantaire's only role in being present is to anger and test his patience. 

"Stop behaving like a child." Enjolras growled. Combeferre and Courfeyrac gave each other a fed up glance, Joly rolling his eyes. Enjolras and Grantaire could argue for hours if they were given the opportunity. 

"A child, you say?" Grantaire asked, his eyes glaring into Enjolras. 

"A child." Enjolras reiterated his point, standing firm in front of Grantaire. The smaller man stood up, getting right in Enjolras' face. Enjolras' head shook. Combeferre half expected him to push Grantaire away.

Combeferre had known Enjolras, along with Courfeyrac, the longest out of everyone. He had gone to school with him and he had lived as his neighbour since being born. He, of all people, knew how much Enjolras despised human contact. He would always refrain from any scenario that would mean association with physical contact. It was, as Combeferre assumed, the reason why Enjolras never showed any level of interest in a relationship with the opposite sex. He was the only person that had not yet been on so much as a date with another human being. He was always too caught up in his studies, and his policies to even care. 

"Grantaire, sit down." Marius tried to pull him back, pulling at his sleeve ever so gently. 

Enjolras remained still, staring at Grantaire with a look of total disinterest. 

"Better a child than a heartless adult." Grantaire pressed his index finger into Enjolras' chest before taking a step away from the blonde in red. Enjolras scoffed, turning on his heel and pressing his back against the wall. 

"If you are here for nothing more than to mock me, I must kindly ask you to leave." Enjolras' eyebrows met in the middle. 

"Come on, Enjolras, do not be like that." Marius begged. Grantaire was his friend. He did not want him to leave. He knew how much he liked these meetings. They gave him a little bit of meaning. 

"Look, I will behave." Grantaire smirked. "I will be a good boy from now on." He grinned. "I have my medicine, I will behave like you want me to." 

Enjolras rolled his eyes, giving up entirely and walking away. 

***

Marius danced around the room, sitting down beside Grantaire and taking a sip of the red wine that was present on the table before them. 

"What has you so chipper?" Grantaire quizzed, tilting his head. "Did that girl finally agree to a date?" 

"She did." Marius smiled, his entire face lighting up. Grantaire was happy for Marius. He had been moping about Cosette for weeks on end. And it was good to know that that was soon to come to an end. 

"Tell me, how did you manage to make her agree? Did you bribe her?"

Marius shook his head. 

"Do not mock me, Grantaire." 

"I am not. I am asking as a friend." His mouth twisted into a crooked smirk. 

"Are either of you two listening?" Enjolras' tone cut through their discussion. Grantaire looked up at the blonde with a small snigger. 

"Of course we are, Apollo." He said. Enjolras shook his head. 

"The world is in turmoil, the monarchy are belittling more and more of our society. There is no time for discussions of romance." 

"No, there is never time for romance." Grantaire nodded along, mocking Enjolras. 

"I am glad that you agree."

Grantaire rolled his eyes. Combeferre sighed, hitting himself in the face with his hand. And Marius bit his lip. This was not good. 

"Of course I agree. Love is dead. Romance is not important." 

Enjolras gave off a small radiating smile, and Grantaire shook his head at his idiocy. 

"You cannot truly believe that, can you?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "Marius is in adoration of this woman." 

"Quite." Enjolras frowned at their slender friend. "But it is unimportant." 

"Of course it is." Grantaire growled. 

"Grantaire." Enjolras speaking his name usually made him chipper, the man actually knew he existed and that was always good to know. But his tone was harsh and Grantaire had a horrid feeling that he would hate what was about to follow his name. "Romance means nothing when the monarchy are shredding up any hope of a future filled with justice and equality, what do you not understand about that?"

Marius swallowed. 

"It is not that I do not understand that. It is that you do not understand that love can make all of that injustice more bearable."

Courfeyrac and Feuilly glared at each other. 

"Did Grantaire just make a valid point?" Feuilly asked, his mouth slightly agape. 

Joly laughed a little. 

"Do not be so harsh." 

Enjolras was astonished, also. He was evidently taken aback by Grantaire's words. He swallowed hard, unable to think of a valid response. 

"Grantaire. You have rendered Enjolras speechless." Bossuet sniggered. It was shocking to everyone. 

"Loving another person will not help the cause. It will not help to save people from the injustices thrown towards those with less than our monarchy." Enjolras found his voice again. And Grantaire sighed. 

"Did you not hear me when I said that people love another person to help ease them of their suffering?" 

Grantaire had no idea why he was saying such a thing because all loving another person had brought him since he discovered it was pain and suffering and hurt. Enjolras was hard to love. 

"And does the Bible not decree that love is a virtue handed down by God himself?" 

Marius, in all the years that he had known Grantaire, had never seen him speak so passionately about anything. It was astounding. 

"You do not believe in God." Enjolras threw a cheap shot.

"No?" Grantaire titled his head. "But you do." 

Enjolras frowned. 

"I am not incapable of imagining that people can love."  

"No, but you do not love anything. You are incapable of such a feeling." The room fell silent. Grantaire's words hung in the air for a few seconds before he spoke again, his words like poison. "You are incapable of feeling anything towards another person."

Enjolras let the words sink in. His eyes scanned the room, nobody dared to speak. He looked down at his hands and licked his lips, feeling completely uncomfortable with the situation. 

"Grantaire-" Courfeyrac shook his head. He had never seen Enjolras look so unsure of himself. Not in the years that he had known him, anyway. "Do not do this." 

"Oh, please. Everybody thinks it. You are callous. You stand there and speak of the Crown's disinterest in their people's emotions, yet you are unable to comprehend them for yourself." 

Enjolras glared through Grantaire. 

"You have never even spoken to a woman." Grantaire growled. That was no issue of his. He, in spite of what he was saying, was glad of that. Seeing Enjolras with a woman would kill him. He adored the man. 

"Stop." Joly spoke next. This was beginning to get ridiculous. 

Enjolras scoffed, laughing. 

"Does that make me any less of a man?" Enjolras asked, his eyes squinting and his arms crossing over his chest. It was no secret that he had no interest in the women of the town. 

Grantaire faltered. 

"Do you believe me to be incapable of love for the mere reason that I have never been with a woman?" Enjolras continued. Grantaire swallowed hard. This was uncomfortable. "The last time I checked, the matter of sex had no correlation to the emotion of love." 

He was right. Of course he was. And Grantaire wanted to run and hide forever away. 

"I was wrong." Those words had come from Grantaire's mouth too many times. He had a terrible tendency to speak without thinking. This was a battle that could not be won. 

"You want to speak of love." Enjolras said, pulling a chair up beside where Grantaire had previously been sitting. "Let us discuss the matter." He sat down, crossing his left leg over his right thigh. 

Combeferre and Courfeyrac looked at each other with a confused expression. And Bossuet had pulled Grantaire back. 

"You have to put a stop to this now." Bossuet pleaded. "This will do nobody any good." 

But Grantaire pulled his arm away and wriggled forward, sitting down opposite Enjolras. 

"Alright." He said. "Let us speak of love." 

Combeferre sighed. This would not end well. He clapped his hands in a desperate plea to derive everyone's attention from his hopeless friend. Of course he knew of Grantaire's affection for the blonde leader. It was plain as day to everyone except Enjolras. He was oblivious. 

"Come on, we will get some drinks."

"Yes, let us leave those to it." Courfeyrac agreed. "We will step in if Enjolras attempts to kill Grantaire."

"Or vice versa." Grantaire smirked.

"Yes." 

Enjolras folded his arms. He stared at the brunette in front of him with dismay. This man confused him. He was totally uninterested in their cause, yet he hung around. At first, Enjolras assumed that it was because Grantaire was lonely. But Grantaire had Marius as his flatmate and spent most of his free time with Joly. So he was not that. He came to the meetings merrily to irritate him. That was what he assumed, anyway. There was no other valuable explanation towards it. Grantaire wanted nothing less than to irritate Enjolras. And he was not going to allow him the satisfaction. 

"Love." Grantaire mouthed the word. It fell from his tongue like lava and hit Enjolras' ears like fire. 

"Love." Enjolras repeated. 

"You say you are able to feel love but you have never given any indication into the matter." Grantaire was pushing so many boundaries. "Why?" 

Enjolras frowned. 

"I do not see that it is any of your business." 

"No." Grantaire said. "But you wished to speak to me of the matter. Prove me wrong."

"Love does not equate to sexual attraction, Grantaire, do you realise that?" He asked. He could feel his cheeks flushing a red tinge. "People can love things other than people." 

"Yes, and we all know that you love your Patria." Grantaire rolled his eyes, already bored of the discussion. He took a swig of his wine.

"Just as you love your alcohol." Enjolras snatched the bottle away from the smaller man. Grantaire laughed to himself before grabbing another bottle from the side. He felt Enjolras staring at him with disdain and felt a little uncomfortable under the circumstances. "Why do you believe me to be incapable of love?" 

Enjolras' voice was mousy and Grantaire felt his heart hitch a little. He seemed almost innocent and broken. Grantaire had never seen Enjolras look so unsure of himself, or so vulnerable. It was actually painful. 

"Because - well, you always push people away." Grantaire said. "And you have never shown any interest in a woman." 

"Yes." Enjolras nodded. 

"Every single person here has been with a lady of the town, except for Marius and Joly." Grantaire said. 

Combeferre had been dared to sleep with the woman and he was drunk enough to go along with the game. Grantaire and Courfeyrac enjoyed the company of the women, Bossuet lost his virginity to a woman of the dock before finding his sweetheart and Feuilly has gone along with Bahoral and woken up with a hangover in a bed. It was no lie that Enjolras was the only person not to have a valid reason as to why he had never even given the women a second thought. 

Marius was Marius. He was the biggest believer in true love and refused to give his virginity away to a woman that he had to pay and felt nothing for. And Joly refused simply because the women were filthy and he did not want to catch anything. 

"Grantaire, those women are people. They should not be used as your personal sex slave." He growled. It was a fair point and it made sense that Enjolras would take the moral high ground on such a matter. 

"But they must earn a living-"

"And it should not be through their desperation that they reach such a low to sell their own dignity." Enjolras fought back. "They are the reason why our fight is so important, do you not see that?"

Grantaire furrowed his eyebrows again. He had never thought of it in that way.

"Yes, but you do not care for any woman." 

"I care for every woman." Enjolras said. "And every man. And every child." 

"That is a little weird-"

Enjolras rolled his eyes and sighed, standing up. 

"You clearly do not want to discuss this as an adult-"

"No, I do-" Grantaire said, desperately. Enjolras looked at him and nodded, sitting back down opposite the man in green. "I just - I want to understand why you do not believe in love." 

"I do believe in love, Grantaire." 

"No, I do not mean love of a country or of freedom or justice or anything of the sort." 

"You mean the love between two people." Enjolras nodded. "I believe in that, of course I do." 

"Then why do you shun every person that falls in love?"

Enjolras took a deep breath in.

"There are more important matters-"

"Oh, for crying out loud Enjolras." Grantaire grumbled. He was crossing so many boundaries. So many. "You do not understand what love feels like. You have never been in love. You do not understand what it means to people." 

"And you do?" He enquired, tilting his head in genuine curiosity. 

Grantaire faltered. He did. But he could not admit that. 

"Hope, I suppose." He shrugged. 

"Hope?" Enjolras sat back in his chair. "You are a cynical person. What do you know of hope?" 

Grantaire wanted to explain that his love had allowed him to actually believe in something. Because Enjolras had taught him to do that. But the words would not form in his mouth. 

He stood up and walked away instead, tired of the topic now. It was draining all of his emotion. Enjolras could never understand. 

"Grantaire-" Enjolras grabbed his wrist and pulled him round to face him, taking the smaller man by surprise. "I did not mean it to come out like that." 

"No matter." Grantaire said, with a small smile. "It is just I."  

"No, I am sorry." Enjolras said. Grantaire had never heard Enjolras apologise. Ever. Nobody had. He was always right. Always. "I did not mean that." 

Enjolras looked down at his hand that was still lingering around Grantaire's wrist and pulled it away, licking his lips before stalking out of the room. 

"What just happened?" Grantaire asked, looking at their friends with a confused expression. 

They all shrugged, at a loss of words. 

***

Enjolras threw himself down onto the pavement, running his hands through his blonde curls. He sighed heavily, unable to comprehend how he was feeling. He felt down. And he had no idea why. He stretched his legs before standing back up and taking a deep breath in, walking back into the Café.

"It is slightly odd that he is not interested though." Bossuet tried his hardest to be quiet. "I mean - women are great." 

"Yeah, all men our age are interested in women. It is not right." Feuilly said. 

"He just needs to find the right girl." Courfeyrac said. "He will one day, I am sure of it." 

"Sex is too good to miss out on, is it not Grantaire?" Feuilly said. Grantaire looked up to his friend and frowned. 

"Look, sex is not everything." Jehan finally piped up, putting his feather down. 

"Okay Cupid, okay." Bahorel rolled his eyes. 

"Enjolras just has other priorities." Combeferre defended his oldest friend. "If I am completely honest, I am not too interested myself." 

"We are not saying that it is a bad thing, are we? We just want to help him." Bahorel said. 

Enjolras felt his stomach knot itself as he heard his friends talk about him. 

"Perhaps he is just scared of sex." Bahorel suggested. 

"I do not believe that is the case. And if Enjolras is not interested in sex then it is none of our concern anyway. It is his decision." Grantaire said, his tone low.

"No, he just has not tried it yet. Once Enjolras has had sex I am sure he will be interested." Courfeyrac smirked. "I mean, who would not be? It is the best."

Grantaire was not so sure. And he was sick of the topic now. If Enjolras was uninterested in finding a woman then that was his decision and people should accept it. It just sucked. He loved that man. He really did. He tuned out and looked up at the window to see Enjolras staring right at them. 

"Everyone, stop." Grantaire warned, signalling that Enjolras was listening. He raced away at the realisation that they had seen him. The group of friends all looked down at their feet in guilt. They were horrible people. 

"I will go." Courfeyrac offered. 

"You have done enough." Combeferre pulled him back.

"I started this." Grantaire said. Combeferre nodded. He patted the small man on the back and wished him good luck. Enjolras was hardly going to be in the mood to speak. And he was glad that he was not the one that had to deal with that. 

***

Enjolras leant back against the wall, the cold bricks sending shivers down his spine as he hit his head against it. He had never cared what people thought of him so he was so unsure as to why the issue was bothering him so much. 

Grantaire watched as he took a deep breath in and tried to compose himself. Enjolras looked unruly. It did not suit him at all. He let out a small sniffle and wiped his eyes. 

"Apollo?" Grantaire asked, his voice small and mousy.

Enjolras jumped up, startled and attempted to compose himself. 

"Look, it is okay." Grantaire said.

"I know, I know it is." Enjolras nodded, still not looking at the other man. "Wait, what is?"

Grantaire bit his lip. 

"Do you want to go somewhere quiet and talk about it?" He asked, ignoring the blonde's previous question. Enjolras frowned. 

"There is nothing to discuss." 

"Apollo-"

"I am not a God!" He snapped, making the brunette jump slightly. "Sorry." He said. "Sorry." He apologised again, this time more sincerely. "That would be good, I think." 

Grantaire nodded, tapping his back as he led the way to a small bench in the middle of a cul-de-sac. Enjolras sat down facing away from Grantaire. 

"What they were saying - it was not right." 

"You believe the same. You think that I am emotionless and unable to love." 

"No, no. I do not." Grantaire said. 

Enjolras sighed. 

"Look, I do not know what to tell you. They are right. I am odd. I do not fit in with the typical man our age.  I am just not interested in women, or - or sex." Enjolras could hardly even say the word without feeling a tinge of that weird feeling he got in his stomach whenever anyone mentioned the word. He was not repulsed by it but he had no interest in the matter. 

"That is fine." Grantaire said. 

"It clearly is not." Enjolras folded his arms around himself. "Everybody thinks that I am odd."

"I do not think you are odd." Grantaire said. "If that is any consolation." 

"It is not." 

"Right." Grantaire figgeted in his seat, blushing. 

"I am not incapable of love, Grantaire." Enjolras stated, plainly. His voice was full of emotion and Grantaire swore he saw his sensitive side coming out. "I need you to understand that." 

"I am sure our friends know that." 

"No, Grantaire, I need you to understand that." Enjolras looked directly into his eyes. And Grantaire could swear that his entire soul was being glared at. Enjolras' eyes were a piercing blue colour. Like the ocean. 

"Why - why me?" 

"I just - Grantaire, please do not think me to be a heartless man." 

"I do not." Grantaire said. "Could not. You have more heart than anyone." 

Enjolras looked at him again. 

"How?" 

"You care for people that you have never even met; that makes you a compassionate and beautiful person." He smiled. "Not beautiful as in - you know, physically beautiful. Though, you are not ugly - I just - you know what I mean - tell me you know what I mean." He stumbled and muttered and blushed.

"Grantaire." 

"I have made a fool of myself, again. But you know what I mean - you are passionate and empathetic and -"

Grantaire's heart beat faster than it ever had as he felt Enjolras' lips press against his own. Enjolras' hand brushed upon his skin. It was blissful. Then Grantaire pulled away. 

"What are you doing?" He asked, it sounding harsher than he had meant it to. Enjolras turned away, trying to compose himself. He wanted to turn and to run. This was so unlike him. He wished he could just vanish. He closed his eyes, hoping that when he opened them again that this would all be a terrible nightmare. "Enjolras, I did not mean that to be so - so cruel." 

Enjolras remained turned. He could not face Grantaire. Not now. 

"You do not have to prove anything to anyone. Least of all me." Grantaire shrugged. "You are driven and ambitious and full of spirit. You do not have to worry about romance."

"I just-" He tried to speak, but his voice gave in. He found himself unable to think of anything to say. 

"Enjolras, please listen to me." Grantaire tapped his shoulder, making Enjolras stiffen. "It is alright that you are not interested in human interaction, and in sex." Enjolras turned to face him again, looking at his dark curls. "You love France, that is enough." 

"Our friends are right about me." Enjolras said.

"No, no they are not." Grantaire shook his head.

"No, they are. I do love someone. I am not incapable of that." Enjolras asked, his voice still small. And his tone vulnerable. Grantaire frowned, unsure of what he meant. "I love them but I have no desire to be intimate." 

Grantaire looked dumbfounded, Enjolras loved someone? That stung. But he smiled, lightly. 

"That is alright, too." 

"No, it is not. I am not like other people; I do not feel a compelling urge to be intimate." 

"That is alright." Grantaire said. Enjolras sighed. How could Grantaire ever understand? He was sexually active. "Love does not equite to physicality, as you put it earlier. If this person truly loves you back then it should not matter to them. And if that is an issue with the person that you love then you are better off without them." 

Enjolras sighed. 

"Right." 

They both stood staring at one another in silence. Enjolras was torn. And Grantaire was lost.

"Respect." Grantaire said.

"Excuse me?" 

"Respect. They should respect you." 

Enjolras bit his lip hard.

"Could you ever put it aside for love?" 

This was a big step. And Enjolras was unprepared for the response. Grantaire glared at him. Of course, if Enjolras was in love with him then he could put it to the side. Enjolras was everything pure, he was the sun and the stars and the oceans. He was the epitome of perfection. He could put it aside for him. 

"Put what aside?"

Even the word made Enjolras' skin crawl. He despised it. It confused him and he did not see any benefits to the action. 

"Sex."

"Oh, yes, of course I could. Sex is not that great." Grantaire said. "Love is much more." 

Enjolras nodded. 

"And whoever it is that you have fallen for should be extremely grateful. And if they hurt you, I will personally hurt them." 

Enjolras sniggered a little, a small smile forming on his lips. Grantaire gave him a little pat on the back before walking away. Enjolras had absolutely no idea what he was doing. But his impulses took over and he grabbed Grantaire's wrist again, pulling him round to face him. 

"R - could I - could I kiss you again?" He muttered. Grantaire stared at him, confused. 

"Why would you want to do that?" 

"I - Grantaire, it is you." Enjolras said, feeling his stomach knot beneath him. 

"I?"

"I love you-"

Grantaire wanted to laugh. That was preposterous. Enjolras: the god-like, light of his life, charismatic, wonderful and beautiful Enjolras loved him? No chance. He was nobody. He was useless. He was good for nothing but drinking. 

Instead, he closed his eyes and leant into the kiss, opening his mouth to allow Enjolras in. It was a clumsy kiss, evidently this was Enjolras' first time. He pulled away. 

"I love you too." He smiled. 

Enjolras was taken by surprise and could do nothing but grin. Grantaire had never seen him smile so much. He had the whitest teeth, and Grantaire was grateful that he was able to see this sight. Enjolras' entire face lit up when he smiled. It was beautiful. 

"And I respect your lack of interest. It makes no difference to me." 

"But-"

"I do not care." He put his finger to Enjolras' lips. 

"Thank you, Grantaire, thank you." He pulled him into a hug, pressing his face into the crook of Grantaire's neck. Grantaire had never felt more thankful. "What now?" 

"It is entirely up to you." Grantaire smiled. "I follow you blind." 

"No, no we do this together." 

"We do this at your pace and your discretion." Grantaire smiled. "I have wanted this for so long. Nothing matters to me more than your happiness." 

"Grantaire, I love you." Enjolras repeated. 

"I love you, also." He said. "We continue as normal."

Enjolras nodded, stroking his finger across Grantaire's face. 

"Apollo." Grantaire said. "There is no time for romance, there are more important matters." 

"Oh do be quiet." Enjolras frowned. 

"Hey, those are your words." Grantaire winked.

"This - this is why the revolution is more important."

Grantaire sniggered, pushing Enjolras a little. Enjolras growled and pushed him back. 

"Look at you smiling." Grantaire said. "I did not think I would see that day until the monarchy was in flames." 

"You infuriate me." 

"And you love me." Grantaire grinned.

"So much for love making suffering more bearable." Enjolras teased. And Grantaire could have sworn he saw a tinge of blush upon his skin. 

He winked. 

"Let us get back to our friends." He said, offering his hand out to Enjolras. Enjolras smiled and nodded, taking it within his and lacing his fingers within the smaller man's.

"This changes nothing." Enjolras stated. "I still hate you." 

"You love me." He nudged him.

"You are insufferable." 

"And you are too ambitious." 

"Cynical." 

"Delusional." 

"Drunk." 

"Boring." 

"Yet you love me, fool."

Grantaire's heart fluttered. He smirked. 

"I do." He said. "Apollo." 

"And I love you." 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I added in a few typical asexual stereotypes and how other people usually view the matter. If you enjoyed then please leave kudos and if you have any questions or comments about the story then don't be afraid to comment. 
> 
> Again, thank you for reading. I enjoyed writing this story so much.


End file.
